


The Osborn Curse

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [27]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Rescue, family illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hostage situation, Harry is forced to confront the reality that he might pass on his family illness to his child.</p><p>After rescuing Harry, Peter is determined to ease his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Osborn Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Pregnant Harry being held hostage and spiderman coming to save him . Please — lightbehindmyeyes
> 
> Parksborn, no contest. Always interesting to see how Harry handles risk of passing the Osborn curse. — getinthefuckingjaeger

Harry did his best to keep calm. Panicking was the last thing he wanted to do, considering the fact that it wouldn’t help his current situation. Nor would it be good for the baby.

But honestly, who takes a pregnant man hostage? That was just a new level of low, even for supervillians.

Harry’s train of thought was interrupted by the barrel of a gun being pressed against his temple. The villain of the day (Harry hadn’t even bothered to learn whatever self-given titled the maniac had given himself. It was probably something dramatic and self-aggrandizing and not the least be original) was snarling at Harry, who was sitting at his office desk, “The codes, Osborn.”

Right, he wanted access to Oscorp’s restricted files and projects. Like that was going to happen, “No.” Harry didn’t like being told what to do.

The barrel was pressed harder to his temple, “I don’t think you understand your situation.” His kidnapper hissed.

“I’m pretty sure I do. The only reason you haven’t killed me is because of the fact I haven’t given you these codes.” Harry rolled his eyes. He had text Peter nearly half an hour ago, what the hell was taking him so long?

His captor was losing patience, if the throbbing vein was any indicator, “And what’s stopping me from blowing your brains out right now?” The man suck down to Harry’s eye-level. Of course, that also meant Harry was subjected to the man’s putrid breath, which was _not_ helping his morning sickness. “Maybe I’d be doing the world a service, getting rid of any future Osborn brats. After all, can’t have the Osborn curse running around, can we?”

That gave Harry cause to pause, his hand resting on the small bump that was forming in his abdomen. If the man’s breath didn’t make Harry want to lose his lunch, the thought of his child having the same disease as his father did.

To say the gunman was not happy to be wearing Harry’s stomach contents would have been an understatement. “You son of a bitch!” He raised the gun, aiming between Harry’s eyes.

Of course, _that_ was when several strings of webs came flying out of nowhere.

_Finally, Peter._

“Are you alright, Mister Osborn?” Spider-Man turned to him once the would-be gunman was dangling from a cocoon of webs outside the skyscraper for the police to find (how they were going to get him down was another story).

“The security cameras are off, Peter.” Harry sighed, “Trigger happy over there saw fit to shoot them all out. Besides, my office is in lockdown mode, nobody gets in.”

“Except me.” Peter nodded, pulling off his mask before moving to Harry’s side.

Harry smirked, “Not many people can get to the top of a skyscraper from the outside.” He paused, looking down at his stomach.

Peter knelt by Harry, “What’s wrong, Harry? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Always the protector, Peter was, “I’m fine, Peter.” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, “It’s just something that idiot said.”

“What did he say?”

There really was no beating around the bush with Peter. Harry rubbed his stomach slowly, as if he could feel the tiny life growing inside him, “He mentioned the Osborn curse, and I just started thinking how much I _didn’t_ want our baby to suffer with—”

“Harry.” Peter’s hands were cradling Harry’s face before the Osborn heir realized it, his hands warm even through his Spider-Man suit, “We talked about this. The baby will be fine.”

“You aren’t an expert in genetics, Peter.” Harry snapped, gritting his teeth.

“True.” Peter nodded, “But I do know that the baby will be half me. So our baby will be half super spider.” He smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Was that supposed to be comforting? Because the idea of our baby crawling up walls before he or she can walk is _not_ comforting. At all.”

“Yeah, but they’ll be healthy. That’s comforting.”

It was. But Harry didn’t want to admit it. He was stubborn that way. “You dork…” He muttered.

Peter smiled, “Your dork.”

“This is true. Someone has to keep you grounded.” Harry smiled softly in return, “You should probably get going before my security detail breaks in. I’ll meet you at the house.”

With a nod, Peter pulled his mask back on, “Shall I pick up something for dinner?”

“Sushi.” Harry nodded.

“You _hate_ fish.”

“The baby does not. Now do as I say!”

“I love you, Harry.”

Harry couldn’t help it, he was grinning, “I love you too, Spider-Man.”


End file.
